


Making me a liar

by Ohwelpthiswilldo



Series: Ushioi owns my ass [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotions, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One-sided Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Smut, Unrequited Love, a shit lot of commas, and it also is, anyway, but im impatient so who knows, but it isnt, cant believe this isn´t a tag, explict sex, exxplict content warnings in chapters, fuckbuddies to lover, if you can even tag this angst, iwaoi friendship, later on, more characters to be tagged - Freeform, no beta we die like men, sex in chapter four and seven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohwelpthiswilldo/pseuds/Ohwelpthiswilldo
Summary: Oikawa Tooru enters university head over heels in love with a straight guy.Being who he is of course he elects to push that into the far corner of his mind and instead get a fuckbuddy.Okay so maybehe´s a bit unconventional but who cares? At least he got over his grudge against Ushiwaka. Maybe.God he really doesn´t want to think right now.Avoiding is a way to deal with things too right?Alternatively:Tooru is a mess.He´s bad at feelings and can´t handle shit.So he starts having meaningless sex.That´s what it is isn´t it? Meaningless?
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Ushioi owns my ass [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567486
Comments: 57
Kudos: 203





	1. Pilot chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Full Disclaimer:  
> This fic has been brought to you by an aroace virgin, who tries to get back into writing.  
> Also english isn´t my first language.
> 
> Enjoy!

Toorus back slammed against the door harshly, pushing the breath out of his lungs. 

Just as he opened his mouth to gasp, hot lips descended back on his with a wet slide. Stealing away all his higher brain functions and making him dizzy.  
He felt the room spin around him, the only thing anchoring him in place two strong hands at his hips and the doorhandle currently digging in his back.

Damn what a kiss, okay maybe it wasn´t just the kiss but also the last three cocktails that may or may not have been past his limit.

Still it was an incredibly hot kiss and it wasn´t like Tooru had ever let something so insignificant like being drunk stop him from having some fun.  
And really that was what he was here for, just some good old adult fun without any strings, preferably good enough to take his mind off another boy with equally great arms, a charming smile and sparkling green eyes Tooru could lose himself in any day.

He was torn out of his daydreaming about the boy he may never call his by a sharp bite on his neck. Tooru couldn´t help himself, as he threw back his head letting out a sound that was half soft laughter and half aroused moan.

„Possessive much?“

„You love it.“

God he was right, Tooru did, being marked so openly, with so much want had always done things to him, not to mention that it was guaranteed to get a rise out of him.

Another bite, this time to his clavicle ripped Tooru out of his musing once again. This time there was no laughing and only a long drawn out deep moan from Tooru as a reaction. Without an ounce of shame he arched his back and wound a leg around his partners hip, grinding their hips against one another.  
Feeling another thick bulge rub against his own was simply delicious and Tooru let out another filthy sound, he knew would turn the other one on. Sure enough there was a hard exhale against his neck, followed by yet another bite.  
Tomorrow Toorus gonna look as if a hoard of vampires attacked him but for now the feeling was heavenly. 

Lifting off his other leg Tooru urged the other to lift him up, big palms sliding down to his ass to support him better, and press him even harder against the small apartments door.  
This blatant show of power made Tooru let out a needy whine, while even more heat pooled down in his groin. 

Normally he´d been embarrassed by how hard and turned on he was already but he was drunk. Of course Tooru immediately used the new position the rub up against the other, desperate for more of that delicious friction against his erection he knew they both were craving.  
His clumsy fingers started to pull on the others shirt exposing more of that toned body.  
God he wanted to rub himself all over the others abs, making them glisten with precum and cumming all over them.  
Leaning forward he breathed hard into the others ear:“ Come on take me to bed. I know you want it and I´m all turned on and begging for you to fill me up. Don´t you want me to scream? To fuck me so hard I won´t be able to moan anything but your name and how good your dick is?“

He felt the other shudder under him, his hands giving his ass an appreciative squeeze.  
Tooru couldn´t wait for the other to haul him other to the bed and fuck him right into next week. Imagining how good it would be and how full he would feel with the others thick length in him was enough to make his dick jump and have him wiggle wantingly in the others arms.

„Tooru.“, the others gruff breathless voice spoke,“Tooru. I can´t. God, I wish I could. But you´re drunk.“

Tooru stilled. 

Did he really just tell him no?  
He didn´t, did he? 

Opening his mouth to immediately complain a hand clasped down over his mouth. 

“I know what you´re going to say. Tooru believe me you´re drunk and I could never use you like that.“  
The words of the other were only met with a silent glare and Toorus tongue swiping along the others hand.

A glare crossed the others face as he withdrew his hand:“Fine, have it your way….. Show me then. If you can walk a straight line from here to my bedroom door I´ll do anything you want.“  
Huffing Tooru disentangled himself from the other, shooting him yet another glare and straightening out his clothes. „Fine“, he huffed and started staggering.

Not to mention that of course Tooru faceplanted halfway to the others bedroom and nearly brained himself on a nearby coffee table. 

As he´d said the other didn´t take him to bed to do dirty, dirty things to him but instead took him to bed to sleep off the alcohol and get some rest. 

Tooru tried everything to make the other change his mind, he cussed, he pouted, he even teared up a little and refused to move. Still the other just looked at him unimpressed, threw him over his shoulder and dumped him on his bed.  
Leaving him to get some water and a bottle of asperin.  
Pouting, Tooru contemplated struggling some more but by now the room had started to spin for real, he got a queasy feeling and really as much as he may have denied it he was quite drowsy.  
Starting to drift off Tooru heard the door open once more, followed by the sound of something being set down on the bedside table.

“Tooru you need to drink some water.“, the other man said.

By now Tooru was barely there anymore and way to tired to react in any way to the others words. Apparently interpreting Toorus silence as him being asleep the other just sighed and softly petted his head.  
It may be because of his tiredness but the feeling was amazing to Tooru.  
He was soft and warm and the big gentle hands kept on touching him, spreading warmth into every corner of his body.  
Tooru let out a soft delighted exhale, only audible because of the complete silence in the room, he felt the hands falter for a second, almost unnoticeable before they picked up their stroking once more.

His head felt as if it had been filled to the brink with soft cotton, bringing with it a feeling of peace and lightness, taking away all of Toorus thoughts.  
Not even realising what he said he let out a silent:“Iwa-chan...“  
This time the hands didn´t falter or tensed and instead steadily kept comforting him. 

A single tear slid out from Toorus closed eyes, rolling off into the soft bedding. He briefly wondered how he ended up like this, when all he had wanted was to get laid.  
But then the comfort surrounding him and his tiredness overwhelmed him and he blissfully crossed over into dreamland.  
The last thing he felt was a soft pressure to the top of his head, accompanied by a warm feeling, the crinkling of clothes and the gentle hands on him squeezing him as if he was something precious. Something loved.

When he woke up the next time Tooru couldn´t remember anything of that, the last thing he clearly remembered was faceplanting into the floor trying to get into Ushiwakas pants.


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m so sorry it took me so long but i was on vacation without my Laptop. Also I´m lazy.  
> I´m also sorry about the length of the chapter, I know I said it´d try to make them longer but I write the chapters as one Long bulk and then read them over to space them out, look over the wording and check for spelling errors and my brain just can´t handle more than around thousand words at once.
> 
> Anyway pls enjoy!

When Tooru woke up he had a massive headache.

There was a fuzzy feeling in his mouth and he really really needed to drink something. Preferably water this time around.  
So naturally he pawed at the bedside table, not even questioning that there was a water bottle and a pack of painkillers placed for his convenience.  
Gulping down the water and swallowing a painkiller he blinked a few times, finally taking in his surrounding.

Tooru immediately recognized the room he was in, recognized the big fluffy blanket he was huddled under, the healthy, green plants lining the windowsill and of course he recognized the muscular arm thrown over his middle.   
The arm was attached to one sleeping Ushiwaka-chan. 

Tooru scoffed, judging by where he was and that he was still mostly clothed he could guess that he´d paraktically flung himself at Ushiwaka and apparently had been turned down. 

Damn Ushiwaka-chan making desicions for Tooru again. 

An angry scowl on his face Tooru tried to worm himself out of the others bed. He wanted to go home. To show Ushiwaka-chan once again that this was not what this was. Yes, they were exclusive. But this arrangement was purely about sex. Tooru was simply to lazy to look for someone new every time he was in the mood. 

Just as he swung a leg out from under the covers to get up and flee the room the arm around his middle suddenly tensed.   
A slight mumble came from the sleeping Ushijima and with one swift tuck that surprised Tooru he was pulled flush against a warm chest.   
Realizing that he was getting spooned by freaking Ushiwaka-chan Tooru flushed bright red, bringing his hands up to hide his face even though no one was able to see him. 

Thankfully. 

After a few seconds of raw unbridled gay stress he wiggled a little, hoping against all odds that he could somehow rid himself of Ushiwaka-chan´s hold.   
Since that only resulted in Tooru getting hugged even tighter and Ushiwaka nosing up against his neck he quickly gave up again. Surrendering himself to his fate. 

Really how dare Ushiwaka-chan be that absurdly strong.   
All Tooru could do was lay there and wait for that awkward moment when Ushiwaka would awake. 

The worst thing about the situation was that it wasn´t even uncomfortable for Tooru. He always ran a little cold and complained about being cold (of course all his friends ever did was make fun of him for that, but Iwa-chan still always brought a scarf or something similar for him to snuggle in, making Toorus weak heart swell) so it was nice to have Ushiwaka-chan, who always ran a little hot, as his own personal heater enveloping him. Making him feel warm and cozy for once.   
Okay and maybe the steady heartbeat behind him was quite calming and maybe Ushiwaka even smelt good.   
But the puffs of air hitting his neck every time Ushiwaka-chan breathed out were annoying and did not at all feel weirdly nice and intimate.   
No, nope not at all.   
The arm holding him was also a horrible obstacle and completly unwanted, it wasn´t comforting and making him feel secure. 

He felt trapped and hated it.   
Absolutly hated it.   
Just how he hated Ushiwaka-chan.   
Slightly shaking his head Tooru tried to get rid of the heat he felt creep up on his face and focus again.   
No matter on what, maybe on how the last breath Ushiwaka had taken seemed to be a little deeper than the ones before and how Ushiwakas breathing pattern in full seemed to have slightly faltered and lost it seamless deep rythm. 

Oh fuck he was waking up. 

He heard a deep grumble from behind him and felt the arm thrown over him tighten for barely a second, making him awkwardly aware of the others muscles.   
Tooru tensed.   
„Tooru?“, the sleepy Ushiwaka let out.   
Suddenly it was all to much, Ushijima was way to close, this was way to close to domestic cuddling, this wasn´t the person he wanted to wake up with.   
Tooru couldn´t breath. 

He struggled out from under the covers, far away from Ushijimas now lax hold on him.   
Avoiding eye contact Tooru raked a hand through his hair, wincing slightly, grabbed the first t shirt he saw and stormed towards the entrance, rambling angrily:“ Really Ushiwaka-chan if you knew you wouldn´t fuck me you should have left me alone having fun! I sure could have found someone more fun than you, who would fuck me. I can´t believe the nerve of you! Using my intoxiction to go over my head and play pretend romance with me!“ 

By now Tooru was almost screaming and his head was pounding so loudly he could barely hear himself over it:“ I thought I told you…Don´t you ever try to make decisions for me again!“ 

With that Tooru pulled on his slippers and stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

Tooru didn´t remember much after that, the next time his sight cleared and his thoughts surfaced back from his own panic he sat on a bank in a park he recognized as being near Ushiwaka-chans apartment.  
Absently Tooru noted that he was breathing quite hard and there was a wet sheen on his cheeks. Taking a few breaths and wiping at his itching eyes Tooru calmed down a little. 

Letting out a long sigh Tooru put his head in his hands:“ What am I doing?“   
Tooru knew he shouldn´t have said any of that.   
Ushiwaka-chan clearly had wanted the best for him, had no reason to play pretend with him of all people. 

After all it was Tooru who played pretend in their little agreement.   
Even though he couldn´t help but feel bitter at Ushiwaka making a desicion for him. Breathing deeply again Tooru reminded himself that he probably hadn´t fought Ushiwaka-chan on being taken home.   
He´d probably done the opposite of struggle.   
So all in all he´d overreacted, probably hurt Ushiwaka-chans stupid feelings and now that he was aware of all this he´d have to apologize to him.   
Great.   
Just great. Fuck his life. Deciding that all of that could wait until later when he´d be at university Tooru decided to head home. He really needed a shower. And a new painkiller now that he thought about it.

The jingle of Toorus alien keychain ripped him out of his gloomy train of thoughs as he unlocked the door to his and Iwa-chans shared apartment.  
Stepping inside he called out:“ Iwa-chan! My cute worried wife I´m home!“ 

„Tooru“, Iwa-chan growled,“ Where in the ever loving hell have you been? You didn´t come home all night and you didn´t even think to text me!? I was worried you idiot!“ 

Leisurely taking off his slippers Tooru didn´t even react to the screaming, listening to Iwa-chan stomping towards him Tooru couldn´t help himself but smile slightly.   
He could already feel the headbutt Iwa-chan would give him before worrying over him like a mother duck and ushering him to breakfast. 

However contrasting his predictions Iwa-chan abruptly stopped as soon as he spotted Tooru. „What the fuck happened to you?“

Pushing a hand through his hair Tooru let out a slight huff. Internally he took a second to panic, Iwa-chan couldn´t know could he? Following Iwa-chans line of sight Tooru hastily clasped a hand over his neck. Suddenly very aware of the hickeys Ushiwaka-chan had left on him.  
Fuck.  
At least Iwa-chan wouldn´t know with whom he´d stayed the night.   
He´d asume that Tooru spent the night with some girl or another.  
Like he always did.  
Sighing and taking a deep breath Tooru tried to calm himself.   
Everything´s fine after all this hadn´t been the first time something like this happened. 

Putting on his best fake smile he asked:” Whatever could you mean Iwa-chan? I´m perfectly fine.”

“Like fuck you´re fine. What kind of crazy girl did you hook up with that your neck looks like Count Dracula feasted on it??”

Hiding a pained wince behind a badly faked laugh Tooru fiddled with his clothes trying to come up with something to say.   
Anything to say.   
Tooru never fumbled for words. He always had something to say. Never one to hold his tongue.   
But now he had nothing to say. His brain was entirely empty. All he could come up with was something along the lines of: Well, you know Ushiwaka-chan. Never one to do something halfway.

Letting out a panicked snort at that thought Tooru died a little inside.   
No way he could say that to Iwa-chan, instead Tooru decided to just take the cowards way out. Stammered something about being late for his letures while storming of to his room.  
At least at university he´d be safe from Iwa-chans questioning.

Only when taking of his clothes to shower Tooru realised he´d accidently taken Ushiwak-chans t shirt instead of his own, when fleeing his appartment.  
At least it smelled well. Like Ushiwaka-chan.  
Shaking his head he stepped into the shower. He really had to hurry. Being late hadn´t been a lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls leave a comment or kudo :) I got low Motivation and that´d really help!
> 
> I´ll try to update as soon as possible but University is a lot and my exams are coming up. Also I´m lazy.


	3. Chapter three

Tooru didn´t speak to Ushiwaka-chan that day. 

A while back nobody would have batted an eye at that, but now everybody noticed. How couldn´t they, Tooru spent most of his day with Ushiwaka, sharing some classes with him, eating together and of course first and foremost training with him.  
Their volleyball club kinda depended on them, the strongest ace and his dream setter.  
So it wasn´t that much of a surprise when he got ambushed from his two favourite headaches and teammates Kuroo and Bokuto, asking about what Ushiwaka had done now to garner Toorus displeasure.  
All for the sake of their teamwork of course...It also didn´t hurt that they were nosy as fuck and would do anything to get some juicy gossip.  
“Seriously guys it´s nothing. He didn´t do anything.”,Tooru huffed with a sour expression. Did he really blame Ushiwaka for stuff that often?  
No, couldn´t be. Kuroo was probably just teasing him. Not that that would work, not on someone so superior as Tooru.

It took only ten more minutes of Kuroos blatant needling and Bokutos genuine exited curiosity combined for Tooru to say fuck being superior. Instead he slammed down the strawberry milk box he´d been unenthusiastically suckling on for the last twenty minutes on the table. (Spilling some of the last drops onto an affronted Bokuto and a cackling Kuroo)  
Not paying the antics of his friends any more mind Tooru let out a long suffering groan and let his head fall right beside the milk box on the table. He didn´t deserve this!  
“Leave me alone guys. I really don´t wanna talk about it.” he more or less mumbled into the cafeteria table.  
“Woah bro! You really did fuck up huh?”, Kuroo laughed.  
“Awww bro don´t be like that. Is it really that bad?”, Bokuto asked, half overlapping with Kuroo but at least sounding more bumped out now than before. Of course that couldn´t last long since the next thing leaving Bokutos mouth was an exited:”In that case you´ll just have to make it up to him bro!”  
“That´s an excellent idea Bo! Now only if we knew how our golden boy managed to piss off the one person who´d forgive him freaking murder?”, Kuroo followed up. 

Tooru just let out another small, frustrated sound and refused to say anything else for the duration of lunch. He knew he fucked up okay? He didn´t need anyone else to rub it in.

How much he´d really fucked up came to light that afternoon at the volleyball practice. Not only didn´t he and Ushiwaka exchange a single word, they also didn´t stretch together or spent any time refining Toorus tosses to Ushiwaka. Instead Tooru kidnapped Kuroo to stretch and practice blocking with him, while Ushiwaka had taken Bokuto as his training partner.  
They both tried to keep their (onesided) argument from interfering with practice and failed horrendously at it judging by the worried looks the rest of the team was exchanging. 

It felt a little like the first few practices they´d had where Tooru had refused to speak with or toss to Ushiwaka, until it had been made clear to him that either he´d play with the team, meaning the entire team or he´d leave this team faster than he could count to three. Only it was worse, so much worse because now Ushiwaka also refused any sort of contact between them.  
A few times Tooru was seconds away from just marching over to the other and apologize. But he never did. His pride always stopped him just as he was about to move.  
In the end the two of them ended up silently sitting on the bench next to each other since the coach refused to let them play (even just in a mock battle) if they couldn´t get their act together.

Why didn´t Tooru apologize? Simple. He´s a coward and apparently also way to proud when he was in the wrong. 

Tooru sighed for the umpteenth time that day and decided to just drown his sorrows in ice cream that evening and to man up and just go over and apologize to Ushiwaka. In the end he ended up only doing one of those things.  
The ice cream tasting sour in the face his self loathing. 

To make matters worse they stubbornly continued down that path for the rest of the week. Worrying both their teammates and coach with each passing day a little more. On Friday after training was over Kuroo stopped Tooru right before he exited the gym:” Bro, i´m begging you, whatever it is you did please just go over to his and apologize. It can´t go on like that.” With an uncharacteristically solemn nod Kuroo left, leaving behind an anxious and guilt ridden Tooru.

It took Tooru another few hours but finally he´d gathered all his confidence and decided with puffed up cheeks that he´d just go over to Ushijima real quick. Apologize. And come straight back to the apartment.  
He could swallow his pride!  
Nodding to himself once more Tooru left a hasty note for Iwa-chan that he´d be out, grabbed Ushiwakas shirt as a pretence and left the house. 

Somehow the way to Ushiwaka-chans flat managed to be both too long and too short for Tooru. So now he stood here, right outside Uhijimas door. All he had to do was knock and talk to him.  
Fuck he couldn´t do this.  
God, he was being ridiculous!  
Of course Tooru could do this. He was amazing and lovable and surely Ushiwaka couldn´t stay mad at him.  
Having made up his mind Tooru knocked on the door before he could change his mind again.  
For a few seconds everything seemed to freeze, Tooru didn´t breath and then, then the door opened revealing Ushiwaka-chan.  
Ushiwaka-chan who had apparently just showered based on his slightly damp hair and the sweats with a t-shirt combo he wore.  
For a second Tooru faltered but being the pro that he is he immediately pulled up one of his fake smiles:” Ushiwaka-chan! How nice to see you. I hope I didn´t disturb you. Can I come in?”  
Not even waiting for a reply Tooru sneaked past the still surprised Ushiwaka into the apartment.  
“Oikawa? What are you doing here”  
Really it was the only logical question Ushiwaka could have asked and Tooru could definitely answer it. He´d only need to say that he came to apologize and everything would be fine. But Tooru being Tooru of course the words: ´I´m sorry´ just refused to come out his mouth. Instead he opted to stay silent, leading to a very uncomfortable silence between him and Ushijima.  
“I-”, Tooru started,”I came to...I came to return your shirt! Yep absolutely, solely to return your shirt! Silly Ushiwaka-chan why else would I come?”  
Not meeting Ushiwakas deadpan stare Tooru started rummaging in his bag to get the aforementioned shirt. Emerging victoriously he quickly pressed it into Ushiwaka-chans hands.  
“I really should go now Ushiwaka-chan! Can´t risk being out to late with my beautiful face!”, really Tooru thought that he´d embarrassed himself enough already and should try to salvage his last shreds of dignity.  
“You know if you don´t talk to me Tooru, I won´t know what you think.”, was all Ushiwaka said to that. He sounded exhausted.  
“You´re being unfair Ushiwaka-chan.”, he wasn´t Tooru was the unfair one,”I told you from the start that I could never have any feelings for you. My heart belongs to another. Not you. This is just sex. Nothing more. It will never be anything more.”  
“Is that why you came here then? Because you wanted sex?”  
Tooru blinked, looking up at Ushiwaka suddenly. He opened his mouth, wanted to deny it, tell him why he really was here. But nothing came out. Tooru just silently gaped at Ushijima.  
“Since you won´t say anything I guess I´m right then.”  
“I”, was all Tooru could get out before Ushiwaka interrupted him.  
“Fine then. If that´s all this is.”, Ushiwaka all but growled. And before Tooru could say anything more (or at all) he was literally swept up into Ushiwakas arms and a pair of hot, demanding lips descended onto his.  
Tooru couldn´t help himself. It just felt so good. It had been o long since they last kissed, so he threw his hands around Ushiwaka-chans neck and returned the kiss with equal favour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m so sorry that it took me so Long to update! I had some writers block and then University decided to mess me Right up.  
> Anyway I now sorta have a plan for this but not really.....On that note I rlly hope you liked the chapter pls leave a kudo and a comment :)  
> Fun fact: I really struggled with Oikawas and Ushijimas confrontation in the end bcs I wanted the next chapter to be smut (and it will be) and my ace ass just sat there like: How can a conversation turn to sex? Why would allo people Sleep with each other? It was rough buddy.


	4. Chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I said I wouldn´t leave you hanging for months on ends for the next update last time?  
> So turned out that was a fucking lie.  
> No seriously I´m very sorry and feel really bad. I´m very bad at updating but I promise I´ll see this through!
> 
> Content warning:
> 
> This entire chapter is smut so if you don´t like that please go ahead and skip this chapter you´ll still be able to follow the story as nothing of importance is discussed.
> 
> This chapter involves:   
> Spanking, (Brief) Rimming, a dash of a praise kink as a surprise gift for later, something that can´t be called dirty talk, Begging (??)

Toorus back hit the bed with a soft thud and a gasp, not that he really noticed with his head still spinning from Ushiwakas kisses.   
Speaking of Ushiwaka, by now the other man had crawled over Tooru, caging him in between his thick muscular arms and dipping down to steal Toorus breath once again.   
For a long moment they stayed just like that, kissing with a dizzying intensity, tongues intertwined. Somehow, somewhere Tooru lost his shirt between all the kisses.   
Not that he cared, he was busy slowly sliding his hands up Ushiwakas arms until they came to rest on his broad shoulders, resting there for just a second before he started digging in his fingers in, letting out a deep groan at the feeling of firm muscle under his hands. God Ushiwaka could probably ruin him with just his arms!

Meanwhile Ushijima didn´t waste a second and licked into the hot wet mouth underneath his.   
If Tooru had been more coherent at that moment he´d been embarrassed by the sound escaping him at that moment.  
Instead he fully focussed on kissing Ushiwaka with everything he had, sliding one of his hands up to fist into thick hair and pull slightly. Just enough to elicit a groan from the other.  
A subconsciously particular hard tug from Tooru separated their mouths with a wet sound. 

Panting harshly Tooru looked up at an equally out of breath Ushiwaka, tongue slipping out to wet his already glistening lips at the sight of Ushiwakas dark and lust clouded eyes. 

Suddenly those eyes turned stony.   
“What is it Tooru? Already impatient? Don´t wanna spent any more time kissing? After all you´re just here to get fucked.” 

Ushiwakas voice was dark and raspy and did something to Toorus higher brain functions, evident in the fact that he only panted out,” Ushiwaka. Please.”  
A flash of something went over Ushiwakas face but Toorus lust addled brain couldn´t decipher it before he was roughly grabbed by Ushiwaka and flipped onto his hands and knees. 

Opening his mouth to say something, question Ushiwaka on this new position Tooru knew the other wasn´t a fan of, Tooru instead let out a loud moan at the feeling of Ushiwakas teeth sinking into the soft skin between his nape and shoulder.   
Normally Ushiwaka tried to at least fake a modicum of restraint before marking Tooru up like a beast, but this time he had zero shame marking up Toorus neck before biting down Toorus spine to the hem of Toorus pants.   
Pants that by now had grown almost painfully tight and showed a darker spot on the front where Toorus precum had stained it. 

Among all the soft noises Tooru had continuously let out his breathing hitched, feeling Ushiwakas big hands on his ass, squeezing it deliciously before unceremoniously pulling both Toorus pants and underwear down exposing him completely.   
A sound of relief escaped Tooru, his flushed cock finally free from it´s confines and proudly pointing up to his stomach.   
Not that he had more than a few moments before a large, rough hand fisted around his cock giving it a few bordering on to tight strokes, using only his precum as lubricant.  
Tooru moaned with abandon. 

The sensation only became more overwhelming when Ushiwakas teeth sank into the muscle of Toorus ass, littering even more hickeys, biting down to his thighs before letting go of his dick and coming back up, parting his ass cheeks to swipe his warm, broad tongue over Toorus creek.   
Forcing his tongue into Toorus tight opening and proceeding to work him open. Mixing pain and pleasure so expertly. Altering between wiggling inside of him and precise stabbing deep into him.   
Driving Tooru absolutely insane with the feeling.

It didn´t take long for Toorus cock to start spewing precum and for him to start babble about how good it is, to plead for more and moan Ushiwakas name like a prayer. Like he was his god.  
By now Ushijima had migrated from tonguing Toorus ass open to lathering lube all over his glistening hole and ass, fucking the winking hole hard with two of his thick fingers. Filling Tooru better than he ever could himself.  
Grinding back on the two fingers Tooru desperately tried to get them deeper, to make them hit that perfect spot.   
“Greedy little slut.”, Ushijima growled in his ear, continuing to deny Tooru any more friction to make him cum. 

“Mean Ushiwaka!”, Tooru threw a petuliant look over his shoulder, that instantly melted the moment Ushijima inserted another finger, stretching him even wider, preparing him for his fat dick.

“Ooooooh. God, yes!”, it only took a few precisely aimed thrusts from Ushijima to reduce Oikawa back to a moaning mess. 

“More! Come on Ushiwaka, give it to me!”, Tooru breathlessly got out between moans, making Ushiwaka still completely before practically blanketing Tooru with his body, lightly biting his earlobe, saying:” Oh no Tooru you´re not going to get it that easily, especially after you were such a brat before! You´re going to work for it. Like a good little slut would.”

Pulling back again Ushijima looked down at the shivering man beneath him,  
”Beg.”   
Startled Tooru looks back at the other man, mouth already open to refuse and complain, knowing that Ushiwaka would never force him into anything no matter how pissed at him he was, even if it wouldn´t be the first time he´d make Tooru beg for him.   
But Tooru also knew how delicious teasing Ushiwaka would make everything that would follow.   
A sly smirk blooming on his face Tooru looked straight in Ushiwakas eyes and bit his lip before saying in a fake drawl:”Ushiwaka-- Please, please, pretty please with a cherry on top give me your dick! I think I´m dying! I´ll defenitly won´t survive if you don´t fuck me right now.”   
Fluttering his eyelashes up at the other for good measures Tooru waits for the other to act. 

For a second nothing happens. But then the fingers in Toorus ass suddenly twist forcefully, hitting his prostate dead on.   
Tooru couldn´t help the half shout half moan escaping him but all he really hears is Ushiwakas deep voice.

“You´re such a brat. You really think that´s gonna help you Tooru? Because really I should punish you for this.”

“God yes Ushiwaka! Punish me!”, Tooru enthusiastically moans.

Sadly Ushiwaka doesn´t take him up on the offer but instead withdraws his fingers, immediately slamming his dick in instead.   
Making both of them moan at the feeling. God he´d prepared Tooru good!  
The squelching sound of skin slamming against skin fills up the warm air around them.   
For a while that and the moans of the two men is all that´s heard, but then Tooru arms give in under the onslaught of pleasure and his entire upper body collapses onto the bed. The only thing holding him up Ushiwakas hand on his hips, digging hard enough to leave imprints in Toorus milky skin.

One hand fisted into the bedding Tooru tries to snake the other one down to his weeping erection to finally, finally push himself over the edge.   
He isn´t even halfway down his chest when a loud slap reverberates through the room, immediately followed by a spike of hot pain on his left ass cheek. 

Ushiwaka had spanked him. Hard.

He´d used his left hand.

God Tooru loved when he did that.

“Don´t you dare touch yourself Tooru. Get that hand back up.”

Another slap. 

Tooru could almost imagine the angry red mark it must have left. It´d been even harder than before.

Another one.   
Now on his other cheek.   
By now Tooru was drooling and completely unaware of the noises escaping him.   
Still he scrambled to obey, bringing his hand back up above his head, fisting it into the bedding beside the other.  
Big warm palms caressing the stinging warmth of his rear in almost cruel tenderness.

“Good. You´re doing great darling. Now just keep those hands up there.”

Tooru whimpered.  
Ushiwaka had started to move again, every thrust made even more intense by the sting and molten warmth on his rear.   
It still wasn´t enough. Not enough to make Tooru tip over, he needed just a little bit more. Just a bit.

Throwing pride out of the window Tooru decided he wasn´t above begging after all.

“Please Ushiwaka! Please let me come. I need to come. Please. Please. Please. Feels so good! Ushiwaka! Ushiwaka, you fuck me so good. Please just let me come!” 

A groan and a muttered fuck from behind was all the answer Tooru got before Ushiwaka slammed into him even harder, impailing him again and again on his thick, fat cock, one of his hands leaving Toorus hips, instead wrapping around his soaked erection and pumping him in time with his thrusts.

It only took a few pumps for Tooru to lose it with a scream, spurting onto the blanket, walls clenching around Ushiwaka inside him and loosing himself in ecstasy. 

Distantly he felt Ushiwaka pull out and heard a few slick sounds before Ushiwaka released all over his back with a deep moan.

By now Tooru was already halfway to dreamland, too fucked out to really care about anything else like clean up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yes this was incredible embarrassing and I don´t normally write smut so I apologize if it´s bad.  
> I tried.
> 
> Please let me know if you´d like me to add anything to the content warnings :)  
> Also always use protection (not like these idiots) and remember that consent is sexy :)
> 
> Anyway I´m gonna go bury myself in a hole now. Please leave a comment and/ or kudo because honestly this suffering has to be for something..


	5. Chapter five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!   
> First of I wanna thank everyone for over a hundred kudos, I originally just wrote this because I wanted to write smut and now I barely have any smut but instead some wreck of a plot and I´m glad it at least somewhat is enjoyable (I rlly wish I had maybe thought about this some more but now it´s to late anyway)  
> As always I´m very sorry for taking so long to update. Please Enjoy!

Tooru awoke with a start, confusion overwhelming him for a second before he recognized the fluffy pillows and clean scent as clear signs that he was in Ushiwakas bed. Scrunching up his nose Tooru tried to feel out where the other man was, planning on abusing him as his own personal heater and getting in a few more hours of sleep.   
Sadly Tooru had to face the fact that the other man was already up and about.   
Which was odd. 

Up till now Tooru had always awoken on a strong chest, securely encircled by Ushiwakas glorious arms. But now here he was.  
Alone.  
Blinking his eyes open Tooru took stock of the numerous aches in his body and replayed yesterdays conversation.   
A conversation that might have got derailed a little. And also might not have gone as planned at all. Really Tooru you come all the way to Ushiwakas place to apologize and instead tell him that you´re just using him for sex? And the you fucking sleep with him? Great fucking job! A for communication. Round of applause for this mess of a being!

He really had to fix this.   
Tooru had hurt Ushiwaka. He had overreacted. He needed to apologize. Preferably without getting distracted by Ushiwakas sex appeal again.  
Determined to do just that Tooru carefully climbed out of bed, hunted down his clothes strewn around on the ground.   
Really couldn´t Ushiwaka have folded them up somewhere.   
Normally he did that for him.   
Anyway deciding that he looked presentable enough for now Tooru ventured out to the living room, where he found Ushiwaka sprawled out on his couch reading some book Tooru didn´t know.   
There wasn´t any breakfast in sight, something Ushiwaka too normally prepared for the two of them, his stomach reminded him with a growl. 

The other man glanced up at him, one eyebrow arched high:” Oh I´m sorry, I would have prepared something but I´ve been informed that our deal only involves sex and nothing more. Didn´t want to make you uncomfortable now.”

Ushiwakas face remained perfectly indifferent through his words, not betraying any sort of emotions.   
His voice sounded cold.  
He felt far away.   
Unreachable to Tooru.  
And Tooru. Tooru knew he needed to apologize. To make it right again somehow. But what was he supposed to say? I´m sorry, I overreacted but everything I said is kind of objectively true?   
He coudn´t say anything meaningful. Nothing that wouldn´t lead on Ushiwaka any more and Tooru wouldn´t hurt the other any more.   
Couldn´t bear to.   
So instead Tooru quietly gathered the rest of his things and exited the others apartment with a whispered bye. Ignoring the slight crack in his voice and avoiding Ushiwakas eyes like the plague.  
That exactly made him miss the flicker of hurt on the others face, how Ushijima half rose from his place on the couch, book forgotten and hand outstretched as if to beacon Tooru back to him.   
Pleading for him not to go.  
But Tooru had already left, lost in thoughts and basically in a trance the entire way home. 

This wasn´t a breakup, why did it feel like one?

Arriving at the flat so early after spending the night away felt all sorts of surreal, by the confused look of Iwa-chan and the worried question of what happened thrown after him as he slouched of to his room probably meant that it was a new situation for his flatmate as well.   
Not that Tooru bothered to react with more than a shrug and the fact that he´d be in his room as an answer to Iwas worried question, before vanishing into aforementioned room.

Honestly Tooru didn´t know how he passed the rest of the day, wouldn´t be able to recount it under gunpoint. All that he knew was that suddenly it was evening, he was watching funny animal compilations and hadn´t done any of his projects for college that were due in a few days and then Iwa-chan had interrupted him in his wallowing (Iwa-chans words, not his).  
“Get up Shittykawa. I can feel you´re self-pitying from the other room.”

Of course Tooru didn´t react beyond an exasperated huff but to his misery Iwa-chan apparently took this as an agreement and started to bodily drag him across the floor towards the living room.   
Stupid Iwa-chan! Stupid strong, dreamy arms! Just as stupidly dreamy and strong as…

Quickly interrupting that particular train of thought Tooru heaved up his cursed vessel of a body and immediately flopped back down on their couch, bundling up in   
the fuzzy red blanket thrown over the backrest.   
At least if he had to be here he´d be here as a human burrito.   
To Toorus indignation Iwa-chan didn´t even ask what he wanted to watch, before putting on the abomination that Godzilla films irrevocably were.   
“Iwa-chan! I though you were here to comfort me. You won´t even put on an outer space documentary for me? The betrayal!”   
“Oh calm down drama queen. It´s your fault anyway for being such a whiny bitch and refusing to tell what happened.”

Turning his head away Tooru refused to rise to the bait.   
He sure as hell wasn´t going to tell his best friend that he had a fight with his fuck buddy over his crush over said best friend.   
Things were already messy enough, even for Toorus taste. 

For the next half an hour they watched the film in tense silence, munching on some chips and each sitting in one corner of the couch, throwing ever so often not so subtle looks at each other.   
Until Iwa-chan finally broke, sighing:” Listen Tooru, it´s okay if you don´t wanna tell me what happened. I get it you got your own shit going on, and if you don´t feel ready to discuss things with me than I understand that but please. Please tell me if anyone did anything to you. Anything inappropriate or something you didn´t want?”  
At that Tooru interrupted in a scandalized tone:” Iwa-chan No! Just No! Nothing of that sort I promise.”   
Iwa-chan immediately relaxed in relief and scooted a little towards Tooru:” Oh thank god. You had me worried there for a second. Just...Don´t shut me out Tooru. Please.”  
“I-I won´t Iwa-chan. Promise. It´s just. It´s just boy trouble... Feeling and shit...It´s confusing I just need some time to think.”

For a second Tooru felt Iwa-chan freeze up beside him before he relaxed again, throwing an arm over Tooru and pulling him up against his chest so they could snuggle like they normally did when watching movies.  
It wasn´t long until Toorus chatter started to fill the air, only interrupted occasionally by a snarky remark from Iwa-chan, until after a while these sounds too fell away as the two men snuggled up on the couch would drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: This chapter was written entirely over my motivation to not study for my chem test that´s coming up and I know nothing about! Fuck my life I guess.   
> Pray for me guys I need all the luck I can get...
> 
> Anyway please leave a comment and/or kudos :)


	6. Chapter six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in between the last update and this I really got into Tma (i listened to the first 140 episodes in like a week), finished reading Dracula, watched one among us stream and now watch way to much corpse, watched the first six and a half seasons of gilmore girls and had major writers and artists block. So now you know why it took so long :( Once again I apologize...
> 
> Please Enjoy!

Looking back the only good thing about sleeping on the couch was that at least today was Sunday and he didn´t have to move a muscle.   
Very fortunate when every muscle in your body decided to remind you why you didn´t sleep on couches. 

To make matters worse he was the only one suffering, since apparently Iwa-chan had managed his way back to bed just fine.   
He just apparently hadn´t deigned to help Tooru to the same courtesy.   
Ushiwaka would have carried him to bed, Tooru pouted, would probably even have tucked him in and kept him warm instead of abandoning him at the first opportunity.  
At least Iwa-chan had made them breakfast, anything less and Tooru may have never forgiven him. 

Not that Toorus good will held on for long after that since apparently Iwa and his little girl toy had a date.   
A very very important date. Sure as hell more important than Tooru.  
Okay, so maybe Tooru was being a little bit of a drama queen but his back hurt and he still felt a little moody and in need of more comfort. 

After all he´d just broken up with Ushiwaka.   
Well not broken up broken up.   
But broken something.   
Tooru shouldn´t feel any of these crabby feelings, hadn´t this whole thing with Ushiwaka been to distract him from feeling just like that.

And to get him laid. Definitely also to get him laid.

It should be fine.  
Ushiwaka had already proofed that he´d still sleep with Tooru and it wasn´t like Tooru had any sort of romantic feelings for Ushiwaka.   
There was no reason for him to be so moody, to feel betrayed and angry and god damn confused. And there was sure as hell no need for him to feel lonely of all things.   
And yet here he was, feeling pathetic and lonely and like a puppy left out in the rain.   
And it was all Ushiwakas fault.   
How dare he do that to Tooru? How dare he break their arrangement? Their friendship?  
Wait  
What did he just think?  
Ushiwaka and him? Friends?  
Fuck, Tooru needed emotional support here. 

“Are Ushiwaka and I friends?”  
“Bro, you just realised that?”,Kuroo said, before immediately laughing at Tooru for the next three minutes straight.  
“Okay,.,,,okay,,..,I-I got it. I got it I think.”, Kuroo finally wheezed before giggling,” Bro, I´m sorry to announce it to you, but you and Ushijima are almost as bad as me and Kenma in highschool. Which, to be honest, is a feat considering you two be fucking as far as I know and me and Kenma sure as hell didn´t do that then.”   
“That doesn´t mean anything! Sleeping with him doesn´t mean we´re friends!”  
“Damn bro that´s cold!”, Kuroo interrupted him, another one of his hyena laughs ringing in Toorus ears.

“So than if you don´t think of Ushijima as a friend then why did you ask for my opinion? Why call me? Especially since there´s no reason at all for you to rethink your relationship with Ushijima...Things between you sure don´t seem as friendly as of late.”  
“...”, Tooru couldn´t say anything to that and felt his cheeks heat up with embarrassment and shame.

For a few long minutes there was absolute silence between the two of them.  
Taking a deep breath and forcing his mouth to work Tooru finally whispered, almost to low to be picked up by Kuroo:” I-I want to fix this. To be his friend again..”  
“Then go and fix this Tooru. For heavens sake go and talk to him, be an adult for once in your life.”  
“I´m gonna say something you don´t hear often Kuroo but...you´re right!”  
Already heading towards the door the last thing Tooru heard before ending the call was a screamed: “Communicate you coward !!” 

Not even an hour later Tooru stood in Uhiwakas apartment.   
In front of him.   
Having war flashbacks of the last time he stood here and fucked everything up even worse.   
Why did he do this again?  
Right because he listened to Kuroo, classic mistake.

“Oikawa?”, Ushiwakas voice cut through his thoughts, discreetly letting him know that he´d stood here silent for far to long.  
“Can I get you something? Tea?”, by now Ushiwaka looked at Tooru like he was one wrong word from losing it, he´d even forgotten to give Tooru the cold shoulder in his consternation.

“NO!”, Tooru quickly got out and stopped Ushiwaka dead in his tracks.   
Clearing his throat self consciously Tooru continued:”I mean, no thank you I´m fine Ushiwaka. I just. I just need to talk to you. And I need need you to listen to me and not interrupt me. Please !”   
Ushiwaka gave Tooru one long hard look, then nodded one curt nod, signaling for Tooru to start his speech.

“First. First I want to apologize. I´m sorry Ushiwaka, about everything-everything I said last time. It was rude and mean and hateful and you didn´t deserve that. You´ve done nothing wrong and I´ve been an ass just because I couldn´t handle my feelings. I can´t apologize enough, I hope you can forgive me ?”

Looking up at that tenative question Tooru made I contact with Ushijima, who looked like a deer in headlights, lips slightly parted in astonishment and evidently speechless.   
Quickly glancing away again Tooru continued, before his courage could leave him completely:” I know how you feel about me and I know what I said was cruel and nothing but cruel and I need you to know that even if I don´t don´t have any romantic feelings for you I still have feelings for you.   
I don´t know what exactly but...but I want you close to me. I want to be your friend again. I want to make jokes with you again, hug you….just….I want to spend time with you again...not just for sex but because I value your company and I´ve been lonely, really lonely without you.”

When Tooru finally fell silent Ushiwaka opened his mouth to say something to Toorus somewhat confession, but before he could say anything Tooru darted forward, eliminating all space between the two of them and slapped his hands over Ushiwakas mouth. 

With wide eyes and blazing cheeks Tooru quickly said:” ALSO, Also I don´t think you used me to play pretend romance.   
I know you would never do that! I really really didn´t mean it. I swear! Opposite actually! I really like when you touch me! Or cuddle me...or any-...”  
Squeaking Tooru ripped his hands away. Looking from his palms to Ushiwaka with a betrayed look:” YOU LICKED MY HAND?” 

Laughing Ushiwaka slung his arms around a still sputtering Tooru and pulled him tight against his chest.   
“Sorry”, he rumbled,” But I really thought it´s my time to speak now. After all you said quite a lot of things there”  
Pressing a kiss down on Toorus head Ushiwaka said:” I´m sorry Tooru but I think you´ve got something a little wrong there. Don´t get me wrong what you said was horrible and hurt. Really hurt.   
The worst thing was that you weren´t wrong about me using this arrangement, using it to satisfy my feelings for you as much as you´ll allow.   
I´m selfish I know. But I just can´t stop…. to be honest I´m really happy right now, happy you´ll indulge my selfishness further.”

Muffling a few more words in Toorus soft hair Ushiwaka trailed of, pulled back to gaze into Toorus glowing eyes and said:” So yes Tooru I forgive you and if you´re willing I´m quite alright with being friends again.” 

Tooru couldn´t help the bright smile overtaking his face and before he could stop himself he´d already tackled Ushiwaka into a kiss.

A kiss that had no right to be as good as it was, it wasn´t even sexy or anything. Tooru grinning way to hard to kiss Ushiwaka properly. The angle all wrong. Ushiwaka completely caught of gard.  
Still, if someone were to ask Tooru about his best kiss yet...this would be it. 

Pulling back just enough that there lips were barely brushing anymore Tooru said breathlessly:” Friends and a little more!”  
Giving Tooru a quick peck Ushiwaka readily agreed:” Friends and a little more.”

“Can I stay here tonight?” Tooru kissed him again.  
“Eager are we?” A kiss to Toorus nose.  
“What can I say I really missed you. Please Ushiwaka!”  
A longer kiss this time, after all Tooru had to convince Ushiwaka.  
“Okay, okay. Of course you can stay.”Another kiss.”Now, how about that tea Tooru?”

Meanwhile, in another apartment, not to far away and the home of one Oikawa Tooru there lay a phone.   
A phone that displayed a chat between two very old friend. Friend who told each other everything.   
The first message read: Iwaizumi we need to talk.  
It had been sent quite while ago, to be precise right between a call with a cat and a rushed exit from the apartment.

There were quite a few unread messages to answer the first one.   
The phone buzzed twice. Then it died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again all story no smut (why can´t I write smut in the fic I explicitly write for that) BUT next chapter will be smut and smut only I think.
> 
> Anyway please, please write a comment and/or kudo it means the world to me (seriously you cant imagine)


	7. Chapter seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of I want to thank everyone who commented on this fic it really means the world and keeps me going, a special shoutout to OwO who commented on every chapter and rlly made me get off my ass to write this one.
> 
> Secondly this is another smut chapter if you are not comfortable with that you can skip this chapter as nothing plot relevant is happening.  
> Chapter warnings:  
> \- Ushiwaka gets a blowjob and fingers up his ass  
> \- the entire chapter is disgustingly soft  
> \- (willingly) ignored erection

Stepping out of the shower Tooru sighed.  
He felt…a lot. It was probably fair to say that Tooru didn´t often confront his emotions..or talked about them..or apologized.  
So honestly it wasn´t surprising that after all of today he was kind of exhausted, slowly the high of confronting Ushiwaka and the anxiety over his apology had worn of and left behind a fuzz of sleepiness, warmth and genuine happiness.  
Drying himself of Tooru started putting on one of Ushiwakas spare pyjamas, silently relishing in the way the soft fabric swaddled him.

Turning towards the door Tooru felt a new rush of giddiness rush through him.  
It shouldn´t be anything special.  
After all, he´d spent quite a few nights at Ushiwakas before, but still this felt different.

The first time Tooru made the conscious decision to sleep over simply because he wanted to. Wanted to spend the night in Ushiwakas arms. Wanted to wake up to his smile.

Stepping through the door and entering Ushiwakas bedroom he instantly looked over to the man himself, lounging under the covers, some oldtimey book open in his hands, reading glasses perched on his nose.  
All in all it looked rather cozy.  
Quickly hurrying over Tooru slid under the covers on his side of the bed, not satisfied at all he plastered himself all over Ushiwaka and pressed a soft kiss to his chest.

Putting the book away and sliding off his glasses Ushiwaka turned over to him and pulled Tooru more firmly against himself, pressing a kiss to the crown of his hair.  
“You smell like me.”, Ushiwaka said, peppering Tooru with even more kisses.  
Preening under him Tooru pressed up against the other even more, turning his face to make the kisses fall on his face too.

Smiling softly Tooru indulged in a few more minutes of soft kisses and warm cuddles before starting to turn, so that he partially lay on the other, successfully stopping any more kisses, though Ushiwakas arms were still wrapped around him, one slowly caressing his side while the other drew mindless soothing patterns on his back. However Tooru was free retaliate now and retaliate he did, exploring Ushiwakas warm skin with is own lips.

First to his forehead, then cheeks, eyelids, the stubble on his chin, the pulse on his neck and finally, finally his lips.  
Every kiss was light and soft, though Tooru couldn´t help but linger when he finally reached the others lips.

This kiss was slow, gentle and full of a warmth that could only exist between people who cared for each other deeply.  
There was no rush, nowhere this kiss wanted to lead to, no overwhelming display of emotions, just a feeling of comfort and a flutter in Toorus chest.  
Pulling away Tooru lay back down on Ushiwakas chest, smiling up at him and enjoying the feeling of the others hand on him. Enjoying that he himself could explore the others skin under him with soft comforting touches, instead of hot, rushed ones.

Closing his eyes Tooru burrowed his face in the firm chest beneath him, letting out a content sigh and hugging Ushiwaka like his own personal teddy.  
Feeling another rush of sleepiness wash over him Tooru toyed with the idea of just falling asleep like that, on top of Ushiwaka and safe in his arms.  
Shifting to get more comfortable the feeling of a hot stiffness near his hip quickly made Tooru throw that thought out of the window.  
Springing right back into an upright position Tooru peered down at Ushiwaka with a questioning and maybe a little teasing look.

“So I take it you you´re really happy to see me?”, Tooru couldn´t help but tease at the now red faced Ushiwaka, who put a hand over his eyes and groaned: “ _Tooru_!”  
Trying to pull Tooru back down on his chest he added: “Just ignore it and come back down here.”

Feeling a lot more awake than before a sly grin spread out on Toorus face and he couldn´t help but purr out: “But Ushiwaka what if I don´t want to ignore it.”, while trailing one of his hands down towards Ushiwakas sweatpants to palm the others bulge through it.  
A smile spreading at the ragged groan Ushiwaka let out.

“Maybe I really, really don´t want to ignore it.” ,Tooru said and dropped another light kiss at the corner of Ushiwakas mouth.  
Continuing to leave butterfly kisses down Ushiwakas neck and chest Tooru steadily slid down the others body until his lips hit the line of Ushiwakas sweatpants.  
Gazing up at Ushiwaka Tooru softly asked: “Wanna lift your hips for me Ushiwaka?”

Ignoring the others strangled moan Tooru swiftly pulled down the others pants and underwear, freeing Ushiwakas flushed dick.  
Both hands now firmly on Ushiwakas tights Tooru started pressing light lingering kisses to the soft skin of the others pelvis and inner tights until Ushiwaka started letting out soft, frustrated huffs. Delighted at the sounds from above Tooru couldn´t stop himself from suddenly biting down on Ushiwakas tempting skin, before soothing the harsh bite with his tongue until a beautiful, red hickey blossomed under his care.

Pulling back Tooru admired his work, and Ushiwakas subsequently moan, before grabbing the others hot erection with one hand and giving it a swift stroke.

Looking up and locking eyes with Ushiwaka Tooru noted the others red-bitten lips and dark, hungry eyes. Never breaking that gaze Tooru leaned forward and started kissing up the others shaft, relishing in the way the others mouth fell open and let out a loud moan.

Focusing back down on the hard dick before his eyes Tooru mesmerized watched a fat drop of precum roll down the others wet shaft and disappear in the coarse hairs below.

Exhaling a hot breath over the others wet tip Tooru twitched at the full body shudder the simple motion ripped from Ushiwaka.

“ **Tooru**. Stop teasing.”, Ushiwaka growled out.  
“Fine. Fine. You win.”, Tooru snickered in answer, before swallowing Ushiwakas dick.

Both of them moaned at the sensation.  
Ushiwaka at the relief of finally being engulfed in the wet, warm heat of Toorus mouth and Tooru at the satisfaction of making the other shudder and moan.

Slowly moving up and down Tooru started to establish a rhythm, taking in more and more of Ushiwakas huge dick until he felt it hit the back of his throat.  
Stilling right at that point Tooru took a deep breath and carefully moved further down, feeling the other breach the tight passage of his throat.  
He felt Ushiwakas large hands fly to his hair, tangling in it without trying to control his movement. A deep moan echo through the room.  
Letting out his own moan in response Tooru felt the others hands clench at the sudden spike in pleasure.

Pulling all the way off Tooru ignored the others whine and his own raspy voice: “Wakatoshi let me finger you?”  
“ _GOD_ , god yes Tooru whatever you want just don´t stop again.”

Quickly fishing out the lube from the nightstand and coating his fingers Tooru got right back to work, swallowing Ushiwakas dick in one go.

Sliding the others dick back down his throat Tooru stilled and circled Ushiwakas tight little asshole with a slick finger, before sinking in until the first knuckle.  
Moaning at the way Ushiwaka clenched around his finger Tooru sank it all the way in, before crooking it.

At the same time he finally started moving again, taking Ushiwaka back into his throat with every bop of his head, feeling the others precum slide down his throat and relishing in the lingering taste of it.

Tracing the heavy vein at the underside of Ushiwakas dick on his next swipe up he lapped at the others tip, savoring the salty tang of precum, while he pressed a second finger alongside the first in the pliant body beneath his.

Giving Ushiwakas tip a hard suck Tooru immediately started pressing and massaging the others prostate, transforming Ushiwaka into a moaning, slobbering mess.  
“Tooru, ugh, To- Tooru I can´t, _I can´t_ I´m-”, was all Ushiwaka could get out between breathy moans.

Swallowing the other back all the way down Tooru felt the other seize up and come down his throat with a strangled moan. Slowly pulling away Tooru made sure that he´d caught all of the others cum, gulping the last bits down while absent mindedly cleaning his fingers from the lube on the sheets.  
Huffing Tooru peered down at Ushiwakas fucked out form before flopping down right on top of the other.

“Guess I _blew_ your mind huh?”, Tooru couldn´t stop himself from joking.  
“Guess so.”, was the sleepy and contend answer from below.  
“What about you?”, Ushiwaka asked, referring to the hard on Tooru was currently sporting.  
“To much of a hassle, I wanna be cuddled to sleep now.”, Tooru mumbled, already half lulled to sleep by Ushiwakas comforting scent and warm hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter to go!!
> 
> All I´ve planed for now is Tooru/ Iwa-chan showdown so we´ll see were that will go.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter I don´t really feel all that comfortable about it but I reread it twice and I don´t think it´ll get any better.
> 
> Please comment and/or leave kudos :)

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter was more for me trying to feel out how i want to do this.  
> I still have no clue. The next chapters may have a very different tone (I also want to post longer chapters but we´ll see).
> 
> There´s no real plan for this so if you have any wishes or suggestions or sth like that please tell me. I´ll try to incorporate it :)
> 
> Please leave kudos and write a comment that keeps me going!!!!!


End file.
